Ever After
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Sasuke y Sakura disfrutan de la vida matrimonial; y de besarse. Especialmente besarse. / Fic para el Kissing Booth Challenge de la comunidad livejournal: SasuSaku Prompts. - - SasuSaku.
1. make-up kiss

**A/N:** ¡He aquí otra traducción de la fantástica **ohwhatsherface**! Hecha con permiso, obviamente. Espero que les guste, al igual que el resto de sus historias. Enjoy!

* * *

_Estándar disclaimer aplicado._

…

…

**Ever After**

…

…

1

_(make-up kiss)_

Besó su hombro antes de pronunciar su nombre en un ronco gemido.

Él ya se encontraba en la cama, dándole la espalda. Sakura casi entornó los ojos ante su comportamiento. Algo le decía que, a pesar de su forma aparentemente dormida, no estaba haciendo otra cosa que permanecer ahí acostado con un mohín petulante en su rostro. En cambio, ella sonreía y apenas se contenía a sí misma de empezar a reír.

A veces, su querido marido podía ser una total reina del drama. Sakura sintió que se ponía ligeramente rígido cuando se presionó contra él, las curvas de su cuerpo empujando con firmeza contra su espalda. Apoyó la frente contra la base de su cuello y besó el lugar en donde alguna vez había estado el sello maldito.

Se deleitó por la forma en que él temblaba ante el roce de sus labios. Pero cuando continuó dándole la espalda, Sakura rodó los ojos. Dejó caer su brazo sobre él haciendo _cucharita_ y, después de acomodarse un poco más arriba, se inclinó y lo besó justo debajo de su oreja.

—¿Realmente vas a ignorarme toda la noche? —le preguntó, notando que todavía permanecía quieto.

Sakura sonrió cuando él gruñó.

—Deja de comportarte como un bebé —lo reprendió. Sakura se movió a su propio lado de la cama, antes de jalarlo del hombro para que quedase acostado de espaldas—. En serio, el niño es más maduro que tú.

Sasuke finalmente abrió los ojos, ligeramente, aunque lo suficiente como para mirarla con enfado.

—Me dejaste con él _todo el día_ —masculló.

Sakura simplemente entornó sus ojos de nuevo. Sabía que Sasuke se ponía bastante nervioso cuando lo dejaba a solas con su hijo de siete meses, pero aquella mañana en la que tomó un turno extra, había decidido que era el momento de que enfrentara sus miedos.

—¡Estaba trabajando! —razonó ella—, y de verdad, ¿no puedes encargarte de tu _propio _hijo?

—Claro que puedo —respondió Sasuke inmediatamente—. Pero estaba bajo la impresión de que estar casado, implicaba que tendría una compañera para esta misión en particular.

Ella se rió.

—¿Realmente acabas de comparar el criar una familia con una misión? —Sakura sonrió ante su expresión descarada y se inclinó sobre él—. Siento haberte dejado completamente solo con Itachi hoy, Sasuke-kun —le susurró contra su piel, aunque él sabía que no lo sentía para nada.

Y consideró decírselo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando ella lo besó suavemente, en un intento de disculpa bastante poco esforzado.

…

…


	2. drunk kiss

**A/N:** Segunda entrega. Enjoy!

* * *

_Estándar disclaimer aplicado._

…

…

**Ever After**

…

…

2

_(drunk kiss)_

Siendo honesto, Itachi había sido un accidente – aunque, por supuesto, nunca le admitirían esa parte a su pequeño hijo.

Pero no fue planeado. Su matrimonio _completo_ no fue planeado, en serio, y sobretodo fue cuestión de "y bueno, ¿tú _quieres_?". Después de descubrir la verdad acerca de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, supo que ya no quería volver a tener otra familia. Le aterraba el prospecto de amar demasiado a alguien y lidiar con semejante pérdida de nuevo, por lo que había decidido que viviría sin una mujer, sin amigos y, ciertamente, sin hijos.

Sin embargo, con su regreso a Konoha y todos los detalles de larga duración que ello conllevaba, lentamente comenzó a cambiar. Después de su etapa de probación, de su lucha y de sus disimulados pero existentes actos de "arrepentimiento", Sasuke comenzó a _cambiar_. Empezó a abrirse, sonreír y hacer todas esas cosas que aparentemente eran "amables".

Era extraño.

De todas formas, fue así como terminó con un engendro de diez meses que era jodidamente parecido a él, pero con una voz que sólo podía haber provenido de su madre.

—Eres ruidoso y molesto —dijo Sasuke.

El niño estaba sentado en el mueble de la cocina, mirándolo con curiosidad. Sasuke solo se inclinó para apretar sus labios y mirar al chico, que acababa de terminar una hora de gritos sin razón alguna, que no fuera intentar destruir los tímpanos de Sasuke.

—Eres igual a tu madre —añadió.

Y hablando de Sakura, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Sasuke frunció el ceño, pensando en como su promesa de encontrarse alrededor para ayudarlo habían sido puras _mentiras_. ¿Por qué tenía que ser _ella_ la que trabajara, mientras él tenía que quedarse en casa con el niño?

Habían acordado que hasta que Itachi fuese un poco mayor, él no tomaría misiones que requirieran que se ausentara por más de una semana, mientras que ella trabajaría dentro de la aldea. ¡Pero esa no era razón para obligarlo a tomar el papel de _Amo de casa_!

El pequeño solo le sonrió. Sus labios se abrieron, revelando unas encías que se veían bastante inflamadas, además de permitir que un poco de saliva goteara sobre su babero de dinosaurio.

—Eres un completo desastre —gruñó Sasuke y levantó la actual toalla del niño. Por lo general, usaba unas siete de ellas por día, junto con un mínimo de seis baberos. Gentilmente limpió la boca del chico para quitar toda la saliva de su barbilla, pero Itachi simplemente se quejó con frustración y trató de alejar su mano. Sasuke suspiró.

—Eres _exactamente_ igual a tu madre, ¿lo sabías?

Naturalmente, no sabía el momento exacto en el que Itachi había sido concebido, pero Sasuke tenía la fuerte impresión de que había tenido lugar en esa particular noche, que involucraba un consumo de alcohol mucho mayor del que debería haber sido, a Sakura siendo expulsada de un bar por estar "demasiado ebria" y un "completo desastre" cuando supuestamente ella sólo había bebido "uno, dos o nueve tragos."

Eso los había llevado a perder de vista a Naruto y a la _brillante _idea de ir al apartamento de Sakura, porque de alguna manera su "Hola, ojos hermoso, ¿te molesta si me voy de fiesta contigo?" había sonado bastante bien en ese momento. O quizás, había sido la forma en que Sakura lo había empujado contra la pared del callejón justo afuera del bar y comenzado a besar apasionadamente.

Y como el caballero y el "buen tipo" en quien se estaba tratando de convertir, trató de detenerla, pero en serio, esta mujer venía con fuerza sobrehumana. Por lo tanto, eventualmente se separó lo suficiente para convencerla de que los callejones no eran apropiados para mujeres como ella y, tambaleándose, se dirigieron a su hogar en donde ella terminó teniendo un buen polvo, pero también una horrible resaca.

Y, por supuesto, un bebé.

Sasuke suspiró cuando Itachi cambió de opinión acerca de su pequeña toalla y se la quitó a Sasuke, para masticarla.

—Sakura dice que ahora te están saliendo los dientes —murmuró Sasuke, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño. Tomó uno de los juguetes preferidos de Itachi para masticar (o por lo menos, así era como Sasuke los llamaba) ya que, según Sakura, realmente no debería estar mordiendo las toallas. Le costó sacar el paño de la boca del niño, hasta que finalmente lo logró—. Cambios de humos salvajes y ni siquiera tienes un año. Definitivamente eres hijo de Sakura.

Itachi lo mordió animadamente.

…

…


	3. lipstick kiss

**A/N:** ¡Tercera entrega! Que lo disfruten. :)

* * *

_Estándar disclaimer aplicado._

…

…

**Ever After**

…

…

3

_(lipstick kiss)_

—Algo anda mal con tu cara.

Sakura frunció sus labios color cereza y miró a Sasuke, preguntándose si simplemente era _así_ de estúpido, o si en realidad lo que quería era recibir un puñetazo en el rostro. Pero cuando él no hizo nada más que fruncir el ceño notoriamente al ver el color de sus labios, Sakura suspiró, convencida de que su marido era completamente incapaz de hablar como un ser humano normal.

Rodando sus ojos ante la actitud él, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a rebuscar en su armario.

—¿Por qué estás usando lápiz labial? —preguntó Sasuke—. Nunca usas lápiz labial.

Ella se sonrojó y se giró para mirarlo con enfado.

—¡Sí uso!

—No, no usas.

—Tú sencillamente no lo notas.

Aunque él todavía parecía bastante confundido.

—¿Pero por qué te molestas? Me refiero a que, ¿cuál es el motivo para arreglarte?

Naturalmente, Sasuke parecía no darse cuenta del agujero en que él mismo se estaba metiendo.

Sakura solo pudo apretar sus puños en torno al vestido que estaba considerando para la noche, pero luego notó las arrugas que estaba formando sobre la seda e inmediatamente las trató de alisar. Cuando volvió a su estado original, lo colocó de nuevo en el armario y encaró a Sasuke.

—Vamos a tener una cita, Sasuke-kun —le dijo con ironía. Itachi iba a pasar la noche con su Tío Naruto, probablemente ignorando por completo el estricto plan de dieta que Sakura le había entregado a Naruto, a favor de comer ramen.

Había estado esperando por esa noche en particular desde hacía bastante tiempo, ya que raramente tenían tiempo para ellos mismos y, en serio, con toda la saliva y la comida que terminaba en su ropa y _en su cabello_, Sakura necesitaba desesperadamente una oportunidad para vestirse bien y sentirse hermosa.

Sin embargo, tenía las manos en sus caderas y no estaba usando nada más que su ropa interior y lápiz labial rojo, pero aún así no había ningún _calor_ en los ojos de él o una notoria agitación en su respiración. Claramente, esta cita era una necesidad. O tal vez sólo una oportunidad para dormir un poco. ¿Quién podría saberlo?

—Tendremos una _cita_ —gruñó Sakura—. Así que quiero verme _linda_, muchísimas gracias.

Su tono irritado pareció haber despertado algo en él, porque inmediatamente caminó hasta ella y presionó un tierno beso en sus labios.

—No necesitas lápiz labial, Sakura —le dijo, haciendo una mueca mientras se limpiaba el pintalabios que había quedado en él.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, anticipando una frase parecida a "Tú siempre te ves linda."

Pero por supuesto, dado que su marido era Uchiha Sasuke, lo único que recibió fue un:

—Te he visto en tus peores momentos y no me ha importado —después de entornar sus ojos y abrir su lado del armario para sacar unos pantalones.

Sakura sólo atinó a abrir la boca con estupefacción.

—¡Dios mío! —le gritó, completamente frustrada—. Tienes suerte de haberme embarazado. ¡Porque definitivamente no habrías sido capaz de encontrar una mujer!

Sasuke alzó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Me estás subestimando.

—Oh, he estado debajo de ti, ¿sabes? —le dijo ella con tono burlón y solo se encogió de hombros—. Y déjame decir… _¡meh!_

Él se irritó ante su artimaña, antes de empujarla sobre la cama y probarle lo equivocada que estaba.

…

…


	4. eskimo kiss

**A/N:** ¡Cuarto capítulo! Actualizo rápido, porque si tengo el capítulo traducido y hay 10 reviews, entonces lo subo inmediatamente. :D

* * *

_Estándar disclaimer aplicado._

…

…

**Ever After**

…

…

4

_(eskimo kiss)_

Obviamente, Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke, así que cuando Itachi se inclinó sobre su rostro y trató de frotar su nariz contra la de su padre, Sasuke reaccionó con un ceño fruncido y con un pañuelo para limpiarle la nariz al niño. Asumió que Itachi solo había necesitado algo con lo que limpiar su cara, y había pensado que su padre era tan útil como cualquier otra cosa.

Notó, sin embargo, que ese particular movimiento era algo que Itachi había aprendido de Sakura.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

_Por supuesto_ que el chico había aprendido eso de Sakura.

—¿Exactamente, qué le estás enseñando a mi hijo? —preguntó Sasuke, acercándose a ellos.

Itachi estaba sentado entre las almohadas de la cama de los dos, mientras Sakura estaba recostada boca abajo, a su lado. Su rostro estaba cerca al del niño, a la vez que reía y frotaba su nariz contra él, haciendo que Itachi estallara en carcajadas antes de tomar la cara de Sakura con sus manitas regordetas, tratando de imitar su movimiento.

Sakura lo miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió.

—Se llama beso esquimal, Sasuke.

—¿Un qué? —Sasuke se quitó sus sandalias antes de arrojarse en la cama, al lado de su mujer e hijo. El chico rió cuando el colchón se levantó un poco debido al impacto y gateó hasta el estómago de Sasuke. Sus brazos se agitaban con entusiasmo, golpeando a Sasuke varias veces por accidente.

Sakura se deslizó sobre la cama hasta acostarse a su lado. Lo besó en la mejilla, que era su manera de decir "bienvenido a casa", antes de explicarle:

—Beso esquimal. Es cuando dos personas frotan sus narices juntas.

Sasuke observó como se inclinaba sobre él para repetir la acción hecha a Itachi, lo que provocó que el niño sonriera ampliamente y arrullara a su madre. Extendió sus manos (su forma de pedirle que lo tomara en brazos) pero ella negó con la cabeza y señaló la figura postrada de Sasuke.

—Dale un beso esquimal a papá, Itachi —lo alentó Sakura, tocándole la barriga. Siendo "El Niño de Mamá", él obedeció, golpeando la nariz de Sasuke con su frente y frotando su nariz mocosa en los labios de Sasuke. Ante la expresión de disgusto de Sasuke, Sakura simplemente rió—. Bueno, eso no funcionó tan bien como debería… —admitió ella—. ¡Pero al menos sabemos que está aprendiendo cosas! —se sentó en la cama y puso a Itachi en su regazo, dándole múltiples besos en sus mejillas rechonchas—. ¿No es cierto, mi pequeño monstruito? Eres un niño tan inteligente.

Sasuke se sentó con ellos y limpió su rostro con su manga. Gentilmente retiró a Itachi del regazo de Sakura, a pesar de las leves protestas del muchacho.

—No escuches a esta mujer demente —murmuró Sasuke—. Papá va a enseñarte un jutsu súper genial —sentó a Itachi entre los dos, sin notar la expresión confundida en la cara del pequeño, que alternaba su mirada de su padre a su madre y viceversa—. Observa, Itachi —hizo un sello con su mano—. Eso es un carnero —hizo otro—. Este es un tigre —repitió el movimiento con las pequeñas manos de Itachi, maniobrando sus dedos para que el niño lo intentara.

Eventualmente, apartó sus manos y le sonrió al chico.

—Muy bien, ahora inténtalo tú solo.

Itachi simplemente lo miró por un momento, antes de arrastrarse hacia Sakura y darle otro beso esquimal.

Sakura apenas contuvo su orgullo ante eso.

—Así que, ¿quién es el padre demente?

—Oh, cállate.

…

…


	5. curious kiss

**A/N:** ¡Quinto! El hijo de Sasuke y Sakura debe ser la cosa más linda EVER. :D

* * *

_Estándar disclaimer aplicado._

…

…

**Ever After**

…

…

5

_(curious kiss)_

Cuando Itachi cumplió tres años, atravesó por una fase.

Veía a Mami besar a Papá y a Papá besar a Mami y, en ambos casos, acababan sonriendo, riendo, o haciendo algo que demostrara lo complacidos que estaban el uno con el otro. Veía a su tía Ino besar a Nara-san, pero también la había visto besar a Inuzuka-san.

Además, la vio besando al hombre del restaurante donde vendían las deliciosas bolas de pescado, pero según su Mami, aquella era otra historia. Con su tía Ino siempre dependía. Luego estaba su tío Naruto. Él besaba a tía Hinata, pero también besaba a su Mami, aunque cuando besaba a _Mami,_ eso acababa con un puñetazo o una patada.

Besar confundía a itachi.

Todos alrededor de él lo hacían (muy a menudo, por cierto) y Mami lo animaba muy seguido a presionar ligeros besos en la mejilla de ella, así que Itachi no creía que hubiese algo malo en seguir su ejemplo.

Itachi besaba a Mami cuando le entregaba su almuerzo y besaba a Papá cuando lo acostaba por las noches. Besaba a su dinosaurio de peluche, Oni-chan, cuando le decía cosas súper alentadoras cada vez que le daba al blanco. Cuando su tía Ino lo levantaba y lo arrullaba, plantaba un beso en el rostro de ella, justo como lo hacía cuando el abuelo Kakashi le entregaba un caramelo a escondidas, o cuando su tío Naruto lo atrapaba después de darle vueltas en el aire.

Por ello, no pensó que habría problemas si besaba a esa pequeña niña en la guardería del hospital, en donde había pasado los últimos días debido a que Mami tenía que trabajar y que Papá estaba en una misión especial.

Pero aparentemente sí habría problemas.

Cuando Mamá y Papá entraron a su habitación y se sentaron en la cama junto a él, Itachi sabía que estaba en Problemas.

Pero no se molestó en preguntar porqué. Sabía que estaban ahí por alguna razón, así que lo mejor era dejar que ellos hablaran primero. Itachi simplemente abrazó a Oni-chan con más fuerza y esperó.

—Itachi —comenzó Papá—. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablarte.

Itachi solo asintió. Había esperado algo así.

—¿Qué ocurre, Papi? —miró a Mami y notó que estaba haciendo la misma cara que había hecho él cuando el abuelo Itachi le dio un dulce sabor a limón—. ¿Mami?

Mami suspiró.

—Itachi, cariño, tienes que dejar de besar a todo el mundo.

Itachi frunció el ceño. Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado, indicando su confusión.

—_A veces_ está permitido besar, Itachi —dijo Mamá—. Puedes besar a Mami o a Papi cada vez que quieras.

—¿Y a la tía Ino?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y al abuelo y a la abuela?

Mamá se rió. Probablemente estaba pensando en el gracioso pelo del abuelo, que a Itachi le recordaba a las flores de cerezo.

—Se pondrían muy tristes si no lo hicieras —le contestó, guiñándole el ojo.

—Pero no puedes besar a extraños, Itachi —Itachi miró a Papá. También tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro. Era la expresión que solía llevar cuando el tío Naruto hacía algo particularmente bobo—. En algunas ocasiones a la gente le molesta eso.

Fue entonces cuando Itachi supo lo que había hecho mal. Cuando estuvo en la guardería del hospital, él y Oni-chan estaban haciendo una tarjeta de bienvenida para Papá. Luego, una pequeña niña con lindo pelo rojizo se le acercó para decirle que era realmente bueno dibujando, lo cual lo hizo sonreír y le dijo que era muy buena haciendo castillos de bloques (la había visto construir uno esa mañana).

Y cuando el rostro de ella enrojeció, su sonrisa desapareció y fijó su vista en el suelo, Itachi solo quiso hacerla feliz, así que hizo lo que Papi había hecho para hacer feliz a Mami.

La besó.

Pues bien…

—Lo siento —murmuró Itachi después de explicar la situación—. No quise hacer nada malo.

Mamá gruñó con frustración y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos.

—No hiciste nada _malo_, Itachi.

Itachi casi suspiró. Los adultos eran tan confusos.

—Entonces… ¿puedo seguir besando a la gente?

Escuchó a Papá resoplar mientras Mami se reía. Los dos se pusieron de pie para irse.

—Claro que puedes —le dijo Papi con calma. Se quedó junto a la puerta y se encogió de hombros—. Eso, claro, si quieres tener piojos. Pero supongo que tu Madre podría curarte si los llegas a tener. ¿Quién sabe? —con eso dicho, arrastró a Mamá fuera de la habitación.

Itachi se congeló ante la perspectiva de necesitar que lo curaran por besar y—

—¡Espera! ¿¡Qué son los piojos!?

…

…


	6. upside-down kiss

**A/N:** ¡Sexto! :D

* * *

_Estándar disclaimer aplicado._

…

…

**Ever After**

…

…

6

_(__upside-down __kiss)_

—Entonces, ¿vas a aceptar tu derrota y me dejarás _a mí_ poner las luces ya que tú apestas en ello, o simplemente seguirás intentándolo?

Sasuke ignoró a su mujer y continuó su lucha para desenredar la ridícula cantidad de luces navideñas que parecían tener. De verdad. Parecía haber un kilómetro o dos de resplandecientes luces azules, rojas, verdes y amarillas, que estaban llevando a Sasuke a la locura. Pero tenía que probar su punto.

—Papá es lento —escuchó a Itachi quejarse, en lo que el niño genuinamente pensaba que era su Voz Interior—. ¿Podemos tan solo almorzar sin él, Mami?

Sasuke quedó boquiabierto ante la aparente inclinación hacia la traición de su hijo.

—¡Itachi! —gritó Sakura—. Eso no fue muy amable —Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecho con el hecho de que _por supuesto_ que su mujer sería su compañera leal ante todo—. No es culpa de Papá pretender que es mejor que Mami en todo el trabajo del hogar.

Sasuke prácticamente podía _oír_ su sonrisa desde el techo.

—¿Recuerdas quién arregló el lavaplatos cuando Papi casi lo destruyó?

—¡Mami! —respondió Itachi con entusiasmo.

—¿Y quién cambia siempre las bombillas?

—¡Mami!

—¿Y quién arregló el techo después de esa tormenta realmente mala hace tres meses?

—¡Mami!

—Y…

—Si ya _terminaste_ —interrumpió Sasuke en voz alta—. Quizás a la Diosa Doméstica le gustaría hacer algo más que _observarme_ hacer todo el trabajo —giró la parte superior de su cuerpo para mirarla con enfado. Ella estaba sentada sobre el césped con su hijo de cuatro años, que masticaba cualquiera fuese el snack que le había dado para tranquilizarlo, ofreciéndole uno de sus dinosaurios de peluche.

Observó la forma en que los labios de ella se curvaron con conspiración, y solo pudo concluir que tenía más insultos que arrojarle.

—Solo cuando admitas que yo llevo los pantalones.

—…NUNCA VOY A ADMITIR–

Sasuke inhaló con fuerza antes de volver a su laboriosa tarea de decorar la casa. Todo esto era culpa de Itachi. Cuando un día había regresado a casa y le había preguntado a Sasuke: "Bueno, ¿y exactamente que puedes hacer tú?", a lo que él había contrastado el curioso rostro del niño con una de sus miradas inexpresivas. Porque Uchiha Sasuke podía hacer _muchísimas_ cosas.

Era un maestro en varios métodos de lucha con espada y tenía un gran arsenal de técnicas en muchos niveles y elementos, solo para dar un ejemplo. Y escuchar el notorio cuestionamiento del niño acerca de las habilidades de su padre había sido un golpe contra el orgullo de Sasuke, pero no solo como un luchador y un padre, sino que además _como hombre._

Después de un poco de clarificación, sin embargo, descubrió que el niño solo se estaba refiriendo a las "Tareas de Papá", como "arreglar el microondas" o "reforzar el agujero en la pared que Mami hizo con su cabeza aquella vez que te burlaste de su lápiz labial". Así que cuando se acercó la Navidad y Sakura se quejó acerca de tener que poner las luces – porque según su hijo, las festividades no eran festividades si no había luces – Sasuke le dijo que era la tarea de un hombre y que él podía hacerlo.

Naturalmente, Sakura se había burlado en su cara, contestándole un "sí, claro, ya veremos" y corrió a buscar a Itachi para que no se perdiera "semejante show."

—¿En serio? —murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo mientras caminaba en medio del sendero de luces—. ¡¿De dónde siguen saliendo estas luces?!

Se movió en torno a ellas, pero con la gracia de un ninja, se resbaló del techo y solo se salvó de caer al suelo gracias a las actuales pesadillas de su existencia, que se enredaron alrededor de su tobillo. Sasuke masculló entre dientes cuando las luces se clavaron en su piel y cuando tuvo una vista invertida de su familia riéndose de su torpe error.

—Quiero el divorcio —declaró él, intentando dirigirle a Sakura una mirada de enfado.

Ella simplemente caminó hacia él y le tomó la cara entre sus manos. Estaban, por muy extraño que fuese, a la misma altura de ojos. Sakura lo besó brevemente, con cuidado de no demostrar demasiado con su pequeño hijo tan cerca de ellos.

—Te ayudaré a salir de este desastre, si admites que eres un completo inútil en las tareas del hogar.

—En tus sueños.

—De acuerdo —Sakura alejó sus manos y volvió hasta Itachi, quien se encontraba sentado con Oni-chan y se reía de la situación de Sasuke—. ¡Itachi! ¡Papá dice que podemos almorzar sin él!

Mientras Itachi aplaudía con entusiasmo y los dos se alejaban, Sasuke buscó un kunai para liberarse a sí mismo.

Hizo un puchero.

—Traidores.

…

…


	7. mistletoe kiss

**A/N: **¡Séptimo capítulo! Ya solo quedan tres. :)

* * *

_Estándar disclaimer aplicado. _

…

…

**Ever After**

…

…

7

_(__mistletoe kiss__)_

Supieron que algo pasaba cuando unos inesperados vestigios de muérdago comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de su casa, en medio de un cálido día de julio. Había piezas colgando en la puerta principal, en la cocina, entrando en la sala de estar, _en la ducha_. Y algunos simplemente estaban esparcidos por ahí. Incluso a veces, Sasuke escarbaba entre los cojines del sillón en busca del control remoto y podía encontrar algunos trozos de muérdago roto.

Había algunos en el frutero, algunos cayendo sobre la despensa y, en algún momento, Sakura encontró algunos en su mochila.

Pero llegó a su límite cuando, al abrir el armario, un pedazo de muérdago cayó sobre su cabeza.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó, entrando al baño dando grandes zancadas. Su marido estaba cepillándose los dientes y simplemente la miró—. ¡Deja de esparcir muérdago por toda la casa!

—¿Qué? —replicó él. Escupió la pasta de dientes y enjuagó su boca—. Creí que eras _tú._

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Entonces quién–

Ambos suspiraron al darse cuenta.

—Itachi.

* * *

Itachi se sentó en la mesa del comedor, practicando algunos de sus ejercicios físicos. Porque si bien no enseñaban al nivel en que se encontraba él en la Academia, a menudo se ejercitaba con preguntas prácticas con su madre, ya que disfrutaba mantener su mente tan entrenada como su cuerpo.

Mordisqueó los trozos de manzana que su madre le había cortado, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras.

Levantó la vista hacia la rama de muérdago que colgaba en la puerta de la cocina. Al oír que sus padres se acercaban, Itachi inmediatamente volvió a su tarea aunque su mente pensaba en otras cosas.

—Itachi —llamó Sasuke, haciendo que el niño levantara la vista—. Necesitamos hablar.

Cuidadosamente, Itachi contuvo su sonrisa al verlos a ambos bajo el muérdago.

—¡Ahora tienen que besarse!

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí?

El chico asintió.

—¡Síp! Tía Ino me dijo que si dos personas se colocaban bajo el muérdago, entonces se tenían que besar.

Cuando él simplemente continuó observándolos con expectación, Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron antes de darse un pequeño beso.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual has estado dejando muérdago por toda la casa, Itachi? —preguntó Sakura. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa en lados opuestos al del chico.

Itachi se las arregló para mantener la calma por un minuto entero, antes de rendirse bajo la mirada de su padre.

—¿Itachi? —repitió Sasuke cuando el niño hizo un mohín y dejó caer su lápiz.

—¡Quiero un hermanito! —gritó, señalando a Sasuke acusadoramente.

El aludido mantuvo su expresión de desconcierto.

—Entonces… ¿muérdago?

Itachi asintió.

—Significa que tienes que besar a Mami. Y Naru-jiji me dijo que los bebés se hacían cuando las Mamás y los Papás se besaban —sus padres permanecieron en silencio antes de soltar unas cuantas risas mal disimuladas. Itachi se sonrojó y frunció el ceño—. _¡¿Qué?!_

Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Así que quieres un hermanito, ¿eh? —lo apartó de su asiento y lo colocó sobre su regazo, a pesar de sus movimientos—. ¿Pero qué pasaría si llegas a tener una hermana? ¿Seguirías siendo amable y jugarías con ella?

Itachi hizo un puchero.

—Solo _si debo hacerlo. _

—Hn —Sasuke sonrió y se encontró con los ojos de su mujer—. ¿Estás lista para tener otro? —le preguntó. Pero su voz tranquila no lograba ocultar la emoción que Sakura podía ver en los ojos de él.

Le guiñó un ojo.

—Solo si debo hacerlo.

…

…


	8. agressive kiss

**A/N:** ¡Octavooooo! :)

* * *

_Estándar disclaimer aplicado. _

…

…

**Ever After**

…

…

8

_(agressive kiss)_

Sasuke y Sakura tenían veinticuatro años cuando se enteraron de que Sakura estaba embarazada. Naturalmente, aquella particular revelación fue recibida con un montón de gritos, insultos y con histeria generalizada. Ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para ser _padres_. En un principio, Sakura estuvo bastante descontenta con el prospecto de abandonar su vida como ninja, siendo que probablemente estaba en su mejor momento.

Y aunque podría retomar sus misiones una vez que la cosa en su útero creciera un poco más, no sería capaz de volver a tener ninguna misión rango ANBU, sabiendo que tendría un niño dependiendo de ella en casa. Sakura amaba trabajar como médico dentro de las murallas de la aldea, pero eso no significaba que quisiera hacer eso y _solo_ eso por el resto de su vida.

Por tanto, durante sus primeros meses de embarazo, Sakura se comportó de forma bastante agresiva y malhumorada, y debido a su matrimonio con Sasuke (lo que en sí mismo fue una lucha para _convencerla_ de hacerlo), era él – casi siempre – quien tenía que lidiar con ella.

Aunque… no todo fue tan malo.

Porque además de los cambios de humor repentinos y el vómito excesivo que la atormentó durante la mayor parte del embarazo, Sakura estaba muy… bueno, a falta de una mejor palabra, _amorosa._

Por ello, cuando Sakura acostando a Itachi _exactamente_ a las nueve de la noche, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de ellos y empujarlo contra la cama para besarlo y acariciarlo con más fuerza de lo habitual se convirtió en cosa de todos los días, Sasuke supo que algo andaba mal.

—Itachi está dormido —prácticamente _ronroneó_ su mujer, mientras se paseaba por todo el cuarto.

Sasuke la observó desde su lugar en la cabecera de la cama. Se sentó, apoyándose contra esta, con el periódico en sus manos. Acababa de regresar de una misión que había durado todo el mes junto a Naruto y Sai, y lo único que quería _era dormir_. Pero por algún motivo, su encantadora mujer se negaba a concederle esa simple petición.

—Sabes que en realidad no está durmiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke—. Anoche también lo hiciste ir a la cama temprano. Ahora debe estar jugando en su habitación.

—Las nueve de la noche no es temprano.

—Las nueve de la noche es _muy_ temprano.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Es un niño en crecimiento que ama pasar sus días entrenando. Necesita descansar, Sasuke —su tono de voz indicaba que la conversación había terminado, y su expresión de fastidio fue inmediatamente reemplazada por una sonrisa divertida—. Ahora… —arrastrando las palabras, comenzó a desatar la cinta de su bata con lentitud—. Creo que es hora de que _nosotros_ vayamos a la cama también —dejó caer su bata de seda – la cual Sasuke estaba seguro de no haber visto jamás – para revelar un babydoll negro con encaje, que hizo que sus ojos de dispararan.

Sakura se metió en la cama, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Encontró su camino hacia el regazo de Sasuke y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo, el chico finalmente pudo sacar la voz.

—Creo que estás embarazada —soltó y bajó la mirada, pero Sakura notó que sus ojos estaban fijos en algo más abajo de su pecho.

_—¿Qué? _—ella se sentó derecha y frunció el ceño.

—Creo que estás embarazada —repitió él—. Has estado muy efusiva conmigo.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

—Soy tu mujer. _Se supone_ que debo ser efusiva contigo.

—Así te comportaste cuando estuviste embarazada de Itachi —señaló Sasuke—. ¿Recuerdas?

Con la excepción de que con Itachi, durante esta particular etapa del embarazo, habían estado viviendo en sus apartamentos separados, ya que Sakura había sido renuente a la idea de casarse. Aquello tuvo como resultado que Sasuke fuese llamado al apartamento de Sakura a las horas más inesperadas de la noche, para tener lo que a Naruto le había gustado denominar "las llamadas sexuales".

Sakura pareció recordar lo mismo que estaba pensando Sasuke, ya que sus mejillas se enrojecieron y desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

—Oh, Dios, estoy totalmente embarazada —dejó caer sus hombros y sus manos se deslizaron sobre su abdomen. Sus palmas desprendieron luz verde cuando introdujo su chakra medicinal y lo enfocó en esa zona.

Parecía estar intentando tener la certeza de si había o no un feto creciendo en su útero y, a juzgar por el aumento del tamaño de sus ojos, encontró su respuesta. Naturalmente, ya no tenía humor para tener sexo. Con un gruñido, se alejó de Sasuke y se metió debajo de las sábanas, acurrucándose.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su tristeza.

—Pensé que_ querías_ otro...

—¡Sí quiero! —aclaró ella—. Pero estar embarazada _apesta_ —se puso boca abajo, una posición que no sería capaz de adoptar en unos cuantos meses—. Siempre me duele la espalda y vomito casi todo lo que como y simplemente… _¡ugh!_ —Sakura se levantó y miró a Sasuke maliciosamente.

Golpeó su brazo y frunció el ceño cuando Sasuke la miró con molestia.

—¡Es culpa _tuya_!

Claro que cuando Sakura estaba embarazada, _todo _era su culpa. De verdad.

Sasuke resopló.

—¿Ves? Los cambios de humor están empezando a manifestarse. _Definitivamente_ embarazada.

Y supo lo mucho que los cambios de humor estaban manifestándose, cuando literalmente fue pateado fuera de la cama por Sakura.

…

…


End file.
